


The Devil Farm!

by PrivacyJack



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breeding, Cowboys & Cowgirls, Cows, Impregnation, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Large Cock, M/M, Male Lactation, Milk, Milking, No Plot/Plotless, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post Mpreg, Pregnancy, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrivacyJack/pseuds/PrivacyJack
Summary: (Please Read The Tags In The Notes!)Oh no! Lucifer's milk is becoming sour! That's no good! Diavolo has to breed him now so his milk will become sweet and creamy once again! Will he succeed though? Of course he will, dumbass!~-~-~-~-~-~-~Wowie! It's been a while since I've written! I have to say most of these characters are so hot and sexy, but Lucifer has to be the most attractive of them all! I don't know if I would want to fuck or be him!-Jack
Relationships: Asmodeus/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 77





	The Devil Farm!

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!!! THIS STORY CONTAINS MALE LACTATION, MILKING, IMPREGNATION, AND OTHER SEXUAL CONTENT OF THE CHARACTERS LUCIFER AND DIAVOLO FROM THE GAME SHALL WE DATE: OBEY ME! IF THAT ISN'T YOUR KIND OF THING PLEASE GO AWAY!!!
> 
> Buuuut!!! If you enjoy it then please leave a comment and a kudo! My writers and I work too hard to not receive love! ;)

It was that time of the year again! On the Devil Farm, it was officially breeding season for the lovely cows! Instead of normal cows, on the Devil Farm they used volunteering cow hybrids! But there is some downsides to that as only some hybrids could produce milk without breeding including one of their best cows, Lucifer. But it seems that something appears to be quite wrong with him lately.  
His milk was becoming less creamy and less sweet which was no good! But nothing the farmers couldn't fix with a few solutions! Feeding was the first guess that maybe he wasn't getting enough nutrition, but that only caused Lucifer to gain a bit of weight. The medication was the next thing, but like the feeding solution, it didn't do much help. Their last solution is the one Lucifer was hoping they wouldn't have to resort to doing. It was to put Lucifer in the breeding program.  
It was true that some cow hybrids could produce milk on their own without breeding. Those who can't have to breed to make richer and creamier milk. Lucifer was praised because his milk was as creamy and rich as a bred cow's, but now that his milk was going sour he needed to be bred. Lucifer however hated the idea of being bred because he didn't want some random bull's sperm in him. Also, he was already practically a father to his younger brothers.  
"Oh come on, Lucifer it can't be that bad!" Asmodeus tried to cheer him up. "Besides Levi and I will be going through the same thing so we can go through it together!"  
"But I don't want to do it either!" Leviathan said from his pen.  
"Oh shush how bad can it be? The farm will take care of everything for us and we'll be making some good milk afterward!" Asmodeus pointed at his chest with glee.  
"Oi! Will you two be quiet? It's almost midnight and I have a milking tomorrow!" Mammon yelled from his pen while Lucifer continued to try and sleep.  
Lucifer too had a milking tomorrow, but it was also the day he gets that damn sperm get implanted into him to start the breeding process. Why was he so nervous? It was another 2 hours before Lucifer finally fell asleep.

The next morning...

"Hey, Lucifer!" Diavolo greeted Lucifer who just sighed and made his way over to the milking machine. "Ready for your milking?"  
"Yes I am, let's just get this over with," Lucifer groaned as he sat down in the milking machine and the suction cups were attached to his breasts. They were very large, about DD Cups.  
Usually, Diavolo would have started a conversation, but today he was quiet. While the machine milked Lucifer, he glanced an eye at the human. Diavolo was what almost every human wanted in a man. Very tall, natural tan skin, piercing yellow eyes, a muscular build, a himbo personality, and crimson hair. His father owned the farm too so he was in a pretty good position of power.  
Lucifer had to admit he was very attracted to the human, but his pride would never let him admit that.  
"So Lucifer, you're going to get bred today after this, right?" Diavolo asked him.  
"That is correct," Lucifer answered as the machine continued to milk him. "Why do you ask?"  
"Oh well... I just figured that you since you said you didn't want a random bull's sperm in you," Diavolo suddenly unzipped his pants causing his hard meat to spring out, "how about you get some from someone you know instead?"  
Lucifer froze at the unexpected offer, but he was more surprised by how huge Diavolo was. He always knew Diavolo was 'packing' as his brothers would say, but holy fucking hell. He had to at least 7 inches minimum and it looked so thick too. He wasn't even completely hard either which made Lucifer almost afraid but somewhat aroused.  
"D-Diavolo, what the fu-" Lucifer was interrupted when Diavolo had hugged him and held him tightly against the wall behind Lucifer.  
"I know this may seem out of nowhere, but I need to do this, Lucifer," Diavolo begged, "ever since the day you arrived on this farm I have lusted for you every day and night."  
Lucifer's face was as red as a tomato just by hearing Diavolo speak like that. He was so turned on right now especially with how Diavolo's dick was rubbing against his ass. Lucifer's dick was getting hard as well by this and Diavolo saw that.  
"I'm guessing you feel the same way," Diavolo smirked before almost tearing off Lucifer's cow print shorts and underwear revealing his hard cock.  
Lucifer was pretty big but not as huge as Diavolo who started to finger him with two of his fingers. This caused Lucifer to begin to softly moan.  
"D-Diavolo," Lucifer moaned softly while his cock leaked some precum.  
"Cumming already? You're gonna be such a treat when I stick my dick in you," Diavolo said while adding another finger into Lucifer and stretching him out.  
At this point, the suction cups had slipped off of Lucifer nipples leaving them to leak thin streams of milk. Diavolo saw this and pinched one of them making the thin stream turn into a squirt. Lucifer felt his legs get weak as he continued to moan. Diavolo added another finger stretching the cow even further before pulling them out.  
"Fuck, I can't wait any longer I have to fuck you right now," Diavolo got off of Lucifer as his dick was even harder now making it even more huge.  
Lucifer's eyes widened at the sight of it and gulped while panting softly. Diavolo spat on his hand before rubbing his dick and spreading the saliva on it. He then put the tip to Lucifer's entrance and oh god was it already stretching him out even more. Lucifer bit his lip and moaned as Diavolo pushed the tip further into him.  
'H-he's so big! It feels like I'm getting torn apart!" Lucifer thought to himself as he let out another moan only this time it was louder.  
"Oh God you feel so good," Diavolo mumbled before he stopped moving when half of his cock was inside Lucifer. "I'm gonna fill you up so much you'll be leaking for days."  
"Please, D-Diavolo, just start already-" Lucifer yelped as Diavolo put his hand around Lucifer's neck.  
"Uh uh! Call me Master or else you'll be getting that bull sperm instead of mine," Diavolo demanded, "you wouldn't want that would you, you little slut."  
"N-no, Master!" Lucifer began to tremble a little as he wrapped his hands around Diavolo's wrist.  
"Then beg for it," Diavolo said in a harsh, yet almost soothing tone.  
"P-please, Master, move in m-me," Lucifer begged in a trembling voice.  
Diavolo only grinned as he began to move slowly. It started slow and steady which was enough to already make Lucifer a moaning mess. Even at just half of Diavolo's cock, Lucifer was beginning to tear up and leak from his dick. It hurt so much, but it felt so good.  
Lucifer already felt like he was going to be torn apart, could he handle that much dick? He was about to find out. Diavolo started to buck his hips faster and began to go deeper as well.  
Lucifer's moans got louder as the pain and pleasure increased. It was too much and they weren't even at the base of Diavolo's dick yet. Diavolo didn't care though, he waited too damn long for this day and he was making sure Lucifer would have his calves whether anyone liked it or not. He started to go faster and faster before slamming all 9 inches into Lucifer making a clapping noise.  
Lucifer was tearing up from the pain, but it so damn good at the same time that he couldn't help to moan Diavolo's name. He had come so many times already and Diavolo was barely halfway done. His prostate was being practically abused and he was so stretched out. At that point, it was hard to tell what was louder. The sound of their skin slapping against each other or was it Lucifer's moaning.  
As Diavolo was getting closer and closer, the hand he still had on Lucifer's neck was starting to choke Lucifer. He couldn't control himself at this point and was acting more like an animal than Lucifer who was almost about to pass out from overstimulation.  
"Alright, slut, h-here's your reward!" Diavolo grunted before slamming into Lucifer one last time before finally coming.  
Huge, thick streams of cum came spilling out of Diavolo's cock filling up Lucifer in just mere seconds. It began to spill out of Lucifer's hole even with Diavolo still inside of him. There was so much of it, Lucifer's belly began to slightly swell while still pouring out of him. By the time it was over, Lucifer had passed out and he was filled to the brim. Diavolo was kind enough to make sure he was okay and didn't accidentally kill Lucifer.  
Lucifer woke up in his pen with a plugin his ass and still filled with Diavolo's cum inside of him. If this doesn't get him pregnant he might as well just stop being a dairy cow at this point.

Later that year in the Winter

Lucifer's pregnancy and birth went very smoothly as well as Leviathan's and Asmodeus's. Both his brothers had one calf, but with all that damn cum from Diavolo, Lucifer had three. All three of them were very large for newborn calves just like their father. Lucifer loved all three of them and now that the breeding process was over he was back to making sweet, creamy milk. However that didn't stop people from pointing out how much his calves looked like Diavolo.  
Or how Asmodeus's calf looked like one of the other workers, Solomon. It seemed like Leviathan was the only one who didn't fuck with the workers even if his calf looked like the new rookie, they all had nicknamed Mc...

...wait a minute!

The End!

**Author's Note:**

> Wonder how good Lucifer's milk would taste!
> 
> [A big thank you to Jonie for always being such a great editor and stuff! Love that bitch so fucking much!!!]
> 
> -Jack


End file.
